The proposed research presents a novel method for recovering individual, high secreting cells from a synchronized population using Cell Regulatory Sialoprotein (CeReS), a natural, non-toxic, cell surface protein which has been shown to reversibly synchronize cells, and then encapsulating individual synchronized cells in gel microdrops (GMDs). Using a model system, we will demonstrate that cells may be synchronized, encapsulated and assayed for clones with high secretion rates. GMD flow sorting will be used to recover the high secreting cells for subsequent cloning. There is no method currently available for resolving secretion rates of individual cells at various points in the cell cycle, and then isolating and recovering high secreting cells. This research will form the basis for developing a cell synchronization method with broad implications for basic research, as well as for biopharmaceutical drug discovery, development, and manufacturing. During Phase Il, the company expects to develop a process which will be made available to biopharmaceutical research and manufacturing personnel on either a license or fee for service basis and to assemble test kits comprised of a microdrop maker, CeReS and reagents which can be sold to researchers worldwide.